


Huntress of the night

by Knightowl019



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Spoilers, F/M, Female Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Genderbend, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightowl019/pseuds/Knightowl019
Summary: Konnor is one of the daughters of Artemis. After their leader Daphnae was defeated by Kassandra, she decides to join her crew on the Adrestia. Life with the misthios became questionable for Konnor. She longs for something more, more than being a daughter of Artemis and more than a member of a crew. One day, her prayers have been answered.[ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this what happens when you read too many Conhayth fanfics, play Ac Odyssey and have lessons about Ancient Greece and Greek mythology in English. You get this fanfic. 
> 
> So here we are. 
> 
> I'm just going to apologize for incorrect historical or geographical details for now, in which some would be on purpose. And also I apologize for any typos.  
> Oh and by the way, I might change names or maybe just letters of their names just so it can fit in the story.  
> Like Connor, for example, it's now with a K.  
> Just a heads up!

Another day at sea, Konnor thought. Life had become somehow questioning after their leader, Daphnae, died in the hands of the Eagle bearer, who was Daphnae’s lover. When Daphnae drew her last breath, Konnor knew that her life would change, but for what? For better or for worse? She couldn’t say it was worse, since she was travelling with the renowned misthios all over Hellas and got to experience more in life than hunting. But it wasn’t also better for Daphnae’s sake, her old life was challenging, yes, but at least she had a place to call home. But after Daphnae’s death, she couldn’t bear the thought of staying, so she grabbed the opportunity that was handed to her.  
She looked out to the sea, beyond the dark horizon, the ocean breeze in her hair. Konnor appreciated moments like these.

“Archers in position!” the Eagle bearer shouted, preparing them for an upcoming battle at sea. Just like that, Konnor was snapped back into reality.

The Eagle bearer was hunting one of the last cultists that remained alive. Through infiltrations in camps and assassinations, she acquired the information about their whereabouts.

Konnor sighed and quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, steadying herself, just like the others, she was waiting for the Eagle bearer’s command. In front of them, she could see a ship, just as large as the Adrestia, with purple sails and a snake insignia. From afar she could see their Captain, a large, broad man, smirking at their direction. Konnor had an uneasy feeling about it, she wanted to warn the Eagle bearer about the smirking man. But maybe she already knew. In that exact moment, she felt the ship shaking, almost making her lose her balance but her feet steadied.

She knew what was happening, the enemy ship had back up and one of them rammed onto the ship. That ship however was smaller than the Adrestia but it had the strength of the Minotaur. There were two of those ships that accompanied the cultist’s ship.  
At the Eagle bearer’s command they shot arrows at enemy ships, causing their ships to slowly wreck. Which they roared in victory.  
They had gotten one, then two, then it all went down to the main ship, where the cultist was commanding. They lit their arrows on fire, shooting them into the enemy ship. The ship slowed down as it was burning, the Eagle bearer decided to board the ship, in hopes of finally killing one of the remaining cultists on board.  
So they boarded, Konnor shot one of her arrows in a soldier’s eye, causing the soldier to fall. On her left she thrusted her spear straight through a soldier’s skull. She pulled out the bloody arrow and her spear from her victims. In the midst of battle Konnor was prepared for anything, but she wasn’t prepared for what happened next.  
The cultist held a glowing orb in his hands, which miraculously caused everyone to stop moving. Konnor couldn’t feel anything, when she tried to move her hands and feet nothing happened. She could only see what was happening.  
The Eagle bearer managed to move towards the cultist silently and was able to strike him fatally. Just like that, Konnor and the others could move again, but they stayed to where they were, the fight was between the Eagle bearer and the cultist.  
They could see blood splattered out of his mouth and from the wound, he then stumbled backwards, causing the orb to fall onto the wooden floors.  
“You will pay for this misthios! We are still out there and the others will find you. You will be sorry!” The cultist shouted, before tumbling off board and into the sea.  
The Eagle bearer pulled out her bow and shot him in the head, which silenced the cultist. She turned around, muttering something under her breath as she picked up the orb. She looked at her crew and smiled triumphantly, “We were victorious! Now plunder what you can from the ship! Then we sail for Athens!”  
Everyone roared in agreement and began to plunder any valuables they found from the enemy ship before heading back to the Adrestia. Konnor was relieved, for a moment, she thought it was the end for them. Luckily they were on the Eagle bearer’s side, as it was said, that she was a demigod. Konnor shook her head. Those were just rumors. 

___________

Dawn was breaking as Konnor sat quietly on the edge of the Adrestia, gazing at the horizon.

The Adrestia made its stop at Athens before sailing to their real destination, Makedonia. The Eagle bearer had things to discuss with the Periklean Circle, concerning the remaining cultists.

It was peaceful at the docks, sure, there were few commotions here and there but it was still peaceful, after a night of battle at sea.

“Mind if I join you Konnor?”

Konnor whipped her head to see the Eagle bearer behind her, Konnor shook her head and the Eagle bearer sat down next to her. “Beautiful isn’t it? ”

“It is.” Konnor responded, her eyes still stuck looking at the horizon.

The Eagle bearer then continued, “Even though I have seen it a thousand times, it’s still fascinating.”

“.”

The Eagle bearer sighed, “Konnor, you can’t hold a grudge on me forever. Daphnae was very dear to me and it was her wish for me to become the leader of the Daughters of Artemis. I respected her wish, even though it pains me to kill her. But try to understand. That you have to make peace with it. Trust me, I know.”

Konnor looked at her furiously. Did she think it would be that easy? Daphnae took her in, she was like a sibling to her, she trained her and because of her she found her place within the Daughters of Artemis. But she was gone, it had been almost half a year after her death, she still needed time to heal, it took time for her to process that. She thought, if she could travel all of Hellas, it would ease the pain, but it didn’t, it was difficult to bear. She didn’t even really get over her mother’s death, how could she get over Daphnae’s now? Sure, it was part of their ritual to challenge their qualified opponent, but it didn’t have to end with death! But did she hate the Eagle bearer? Her expression then softened. “Eagle bearer. I- I just need time to heal. She was my sister after all. I do not hate you nor do I blame you for her death. It is difficult for me to be around her murderer, even though it was part of the ritual.”

The Eagle bearer gave her a small smile, “I see. Do you still want to accompany me and the crew or do you want to go back to Chios to be with your sisters? Or do you want to start a new life?”

Konnor was surprised, she didn’t think that the Eagle bearer would offer something like that. She couldn’t believe that she was the person who single-handedly took down the entire cult. The Eagle bearer was tough and a beast in battle but she had a kind heart. “I…”

The Eagle bearer placed a hand on her shoulder, “You don’t have to answer now. Take your time.”

And with that the Eagle bearer left, leaving Konnor, alone with her thoughts. She was confused. Nothing made sense anymore, she thought. She breathed deeply and sighed. She looked at the horizon once more before she went to the lower deck and got some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Konnor woke up to the sounds of clattering hooves, realizing that she wasn’t on the Adrestia anymore. Instead, she was on the streets of Greater Athens. She was near the shrine of Athena, she could see people, praying to the goddess of knowledge. It was a beautiful day, clear skies and warm weather. But the question was, how did she get there?

She stood up to look around and froze. It can’t be, she trembled. Her eyes gazed at a woman, who was walking towards her. The woman still looked exactly as she remembered her, wearing an orange chiton and dark brown hair, braided into two, resting on her chest.

“-Konnor! Are you alright?” the woman asked.

Konnor was still shaken up by the woman’s presence. It took her a few moments before responding to the woman. She then hugged her, “I’m alright, Mater.”

Konnor felt tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away. She couldn’t believe it, her mother was here with her. But that was impossible! She was dead. But Konnor didn’t want to believe that right now. She wanted to stay here, with her mother, locked in her warm embrace. She was happy, for a moment, she felt at ease. She missed her dearly, there hadn’t been a day gone by, where she wasn’t thinking of her.

But something shifted, the bright blue sky was replaced by heavy gray clouds with roaring thunders. The wind felt somehow colder, Konnor shivered in her mother’s embrace.

“My child, I do not have much time. I’m sorry for everything you have been through. But I must warn you. You have been given an important task, Konnor.”

“Does it concern the Daughters of Artemis?” Konnor asked with a worried look on her face. What would her mother say about the choices she made?

Her mother grabbed both of Konnor’s arms and looked at her in the eyes, “Konnor please listen to me!” she hissed.

Konnor nodded, letting her mother continue, “You have an important role to play, my daughter. Your journey truly begins, when you reach your next destination. From then on, you have to make your own path.”

“Make my own path? What? Mater, I do not understand-”

Her mother sighed, “Find your true calling, my child.” she gave her daughter a smile and a kiss on her forehead, before slowly walking away in the opposite direction from her daughter.

“Mater wai-”

~

Konnor gasped as she was awoken violently by her surreal dream. One of her arms was reaching out to her mother. What was that? She asked herself.

Thoughts ran deeply through her mind, it was getting more confusing with each passing day. She felt a pain in her chest, it was always there ever since her mother died. But this time it was worse, as if she just witnessed her death a few moments ago.

Maybe her mother was telling her that her time had come to part with the Adrestia and start anew. But what was she going to do after that?

Konnor sat right up, holding her head in her hands. She could just go back to her sisters in the village in Chios. But then what? Continue her life as if nothing happened? No, she wasn’t ready to go back, just yet. If that dream really was a sign, then she must heed her mother’s message.

She sighed deeply, before heading up on deck. She knew what she must do.

She opened the door and felt the warmth of the sun on her face, thank the gods, it was a good day to sail for Makedonia. But she noticed that they were already in open waters, the crew was paddling their oars, singing chants, and her fellow generals at their positions. She felt the Eagle bearer’s gaze, gluing onto her back.

“Konnor! Get up here!” she shouted through the strong winds.

Konnor walked up slowly to the Eagle bearer, with Barnabas at her side, but he was leaning on the rails, a bit further away from them, not listening to their conversation. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. I wanted to know your answer, if you have already made up your mind.”

“I have.”

The Eagle bearer crossed her arms, one of her eyebrows lifted, “And?”

Connor sighed, “I have decided that, once we have sailed to Makedonia, that, that is where we part ways.”

The Eagle bearer was taken aback, from the look of her face, it was unexpected, “Are you sure Konnor? What will you do from there?”

What was she going to do? Was she going to wait for a sign from the gods? Would it just come to her? She had to think this through. It was probably hopeless but it was a message from her mother. Wait, that’s right! Konnor thought. She was a daughter of Artemis, she could live and hunt in the woods. But that was preposterous. Right?

Before Konnor could think for the right words, the only thing that stumbled out of her mouth was, “I’m planning to find out why Mater was killed.”

Her eyes widened and slapped a hand onto her mouth, preventing her for further information. She cursed herself for this lie, she came up with. A part of that was somehow true, she was looking for the culprit, but the trail went cold and gave up.

The Eagle bearer looked at her softly, “I see. Konnor, if you need any help, just know that me and the crew stand with you.”

“Thank you Eagle bearer.”

“For the last time, call me Kassandra!” the Eag- Kassandra insisted.

Konnor nodded, “Alright, Kassandra.”

Kassandra clapped her hands together, “Now that it’s settled, go to your post, general!”

Konnor gave a weak smile and nodded. She headed to the others and settled in position. From afar she could see Makedonia. I hope it was the right choice, Konnor thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Uhm sorry that the chapters are short. I write as I go along with the story, hoping I won't lose interest in writing this story. Better to write now, I guess.  
> I'm sure in future chapters it will get longer. So yeah.  
> You might be asking why, hasn't Haytham make an appearance yet?  
> Well I'm following Connor's story first, cause just like that 😅.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnor was relieved, that they managed to avoid naval combat, on their way to Makedonia. 

It was sundown, when they arrived at the docks, she chatted with fellow generals of the crew, before leaving. The other generals were Kassandra’s mother and brother and the other was Iola, Barnabas’ beloved. 

She knew Alexios was Kassandra’s brother and that he was manipulated by the cultists, but Kassandra managed to get her brother back. 

Myrrine, Kassandra’s mother, she lived quite a life, before joining her daughter’s crew. 

Then, there was Iola, Kassandra met her when she hired her to kill a bear that wrecked her ship and she coincidentally met Barnabas while giving her prayers to the gods, they completed each other in a way. 

It was time for her to depart, she packed her belongings and said her farewells to the crew. The crew was surprised about her departure, but nonetheless they’d miss her. 

Konnor was never good at goodbyes but tried her best, it was somehow awkward but maybe slightly sad, for she didn’t know when or if she will see them again. 

The only person, whom she didn’t say goodbye to, was Kassandra. Well, the cultists were important than saying farewell to someone who tolerated her anyways. 

She took one glance of the ship before moving forward, leaving the Adrestia for good. Barnabas called out to her, she turned to look around and everyone was shouting and waving goodbye. They wished her the best of luck in her journey. Konnor felt a slight tug on her lips, the odyssey with the crew of the Adrestia was always dangerous but it also had its fair share of fun, there’d be a place for them in her heart. She waved back at them and continued with her own journey. 

_____

It was nightfall and Konnor was in the forest, looking for a place to camp. Thank the gods, that she was a trained hunter. She was one of the best hunters back in the village, with the daughters of Artemis.

She stopped in her tracks and smelled smoke. She cautiously went to the source of the smell. She heard shouting in that direction, maybe that was a sign, a horrible sign. 

She stumbled quietly near a burning village, hiding on large branch of a tree. From up there, she saw soldiers, but they weren’t any she recognized, well not any Delians or Peloponnesians anyway. It was probably Persians. They were keeping some of the villagers as prisoners, burning houses and killing people. It was worse than she thought. She had to help them! Those were innocent people! Konnor immediately threw a dagger and hit a soldier in the eye, causing him to fall silently. Panic arose between the other soldiers and villagers, one of them, a young woman whimpered in pain as a Persian soldier held her arm tightly. 

Enough was enough, Konnor slung her bow off her shoulder and held the bow in her hands. She took one arrow from her back and steadied it on the bow. She took a deep breath and released the string. The arrow flew in the air, directly hitting a soldier’s right eye. 

The soldier gave no sound, his face met the ground first, as he fell on the ground, releasing the woman from his grip. The woman screamed in fear, she looked around and ran as far away from the village, thanking the gods for sparing her life. This alerted the other soldiers, inspecting two lifeless soldiers. 

They made way for their leading general, who stared at the corpses and nodded to the others. It seemed like began to break formation and searched for the culprit. Most of the soldiers spread out, looking for anything suspicious. Two soldiers guarded the prisoners. There were five of them, their hands and feet were tied. Konnor had to find a way to save them. She had seen to many deaths, too many blood had been spilled. 

She was about to make her next move, when she felt a cold metal on her throat, “Don’t move, or I’ll slit your throat.” Someone whispered in her ear. 

How could Konnor not notice that? Usually, Konnor would be alerted to her surroundings but what happened? She stayed calm, trying to find a way out of the stranger’s grasp. But all she could think was listening to the stranger’s warning, “Alright. What do you want?” she asked. 

The stranger gave a dark chuckle that was made Konnor shiver, “I saw you, how you killed to soldiers from this distance. I must say, that was impressive.” The stranger was a man, he had a Persian accent. Maybe he was one of the soldiers, Konnor cursed at herself for being reckless. 

“But that doesn’t explain what you want.” Konnor retorted. She wasn’t exactly in the mood for small talk, definitely not, when someone was holding a knife on her throat. 

The stranger clicked his tongue, “I was getting to the point, girl! Listen, I am on your side-” 

Konnor scowled, “Really? On my side? Then why are you holding a knife against my throat? Release me and I’ll try not hurt you.”

The stranger hesitated, “Fine.” He pulled back his knife, letting her go. 

She turned around to see the stranger. He had ink black hair, in which he tied in a ponytail that rested on his shoulder. He had striking features, sharp grey eyes and strong jaw. He was wearing a dark cloak, concealing the rest of his outfit underneath, on the left side of his cloak was an insignia, a silver cross and red linings in its middle. 

Konnor could feel the man’s gaze on her, she really wanted to strike him but she was also curious. Was he part of her journey or a hindrance? 

“Ah. I see. You’re not the one I’m looking for.” The man said plainly.

Konnor cocked her head in confusion, “You were expecting someone else?”

The man sighed, “That’s none of your concern.”

This made Konnor blood boil in annoyance, first he held a knife against her throat, threatening her life and now as it turned out, she wasn’t even the person he was about to kill! In other words he was about to kill a random stranger! Sure, it happened every day, but he confused her with someone else was unjustified.

She was going to argue with him, as they heard a scream, coming from below. Konnor immediately whipped her head in that direction, seeing another corpse, but this time it belonged to the villagers. She almost forgot why she was there in the first place, to help people. Malaka! She began to move, trying help the remaining villagers, but felt a hand on her wrist, “Don’t. The instant they see you, they’ll kill you.” The man warned. 

Konnor caught his eyes, “Someone has to help. They are killing them.”

She saw how the man’s eyes widened but then shifted back into his cold stare. He nodded, “I suppose you’re right. I’ll distract them while you get the villagers out of here.”

Konnor was stunned. Who is he? Before she could respond, the man took off and did what he planned on doing. It was her chance, she quickly plopped down and ran to the imprisoned villagers. 

She cut off the ropes and instructed them to leave and find safety. Some them thanked her, while others, remained silent. Konnor frowned, people had that lost look in their eyes, a look that Konnor recognized all to well. She shook herself out of that thought and continued with the task at hand. 

When the remaining villagers left for safety, Konnor searched for the mysterious man. 

From a distance, she heard swords clashing. It could be him, she thought. But Konnor then stopped, why was she concerned about him? He did threaten her life and let’s not forget, she wasn’t even the target. Surely there was an explanation for it, on why she was keen on finding the man. But Konnor was already running towards two soldiers. She held her spear in her hands and thrusted it between the soldier’s chest, the other was distracted enough, that he didn’t notice the blade in his back. 

The man pursed his lips, “Well, gratitude for your assistance. Even though, I was capable on killing them both on my own.”

Konnor balled her fists in anger, “It seemed to me that they were so close on killing you.” 

He chuckled, “My dear, do you even have a clue, about what’s happening here in Makedonia?”

Of course she didn’t know. How could she? She had just arrived merely a few hours ago. Konnor gritted her teeth, “Of course I do.”

The man smirked, “Well, care to enlighten me then. What is happening in Makedonia?”

It was getting humiliating, he made a fool out of Konnor. She glared at the smirking man, if only she could wipe that stupid smirk off his face with a punch. 

“Konnor?”

Now why was that voice familiar. She noticed that the man stopped smirking and looked behind her. She turned around to see, Kassandra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who can guess, who that stranger is? Anyone?
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> Anyways, I've come to realize that, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of errors. When you guys spot any, please point them out, so I can improve it. Means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kassandra, what are you doing here?” Konnor asked. Deep down, she was grateful, that Kassandra came right on time, to save her from humiliation. 

“I was on the way to meet my contact, when suddenly, I noticed a group of injured villagers. They told me everything. On how a woman, dressed in animal fur saved them. So I had to see for myself.” Kassandra explained, she then glanced at the man, who was next to Konnor. 

“And who is this?” Kassandra added. 

The man raised an eyebrow, “I’m the one who sent you the letter, Eagle bearer.”

Kassandra crossed her arms on her chest, “You are? If so, what was in the letter.”

The man squinted, “I don’t think it is a good idea to speak openly about it. Since anyone could be a spy.”

Konnor glared at the man. Was he talking about her? Seriously, she was so close, on stabbing the man. But anger would not cloud her judgment, she was better than this. 

Kassandra huffed, “That is true. But if you are talking about Konnor? You are wrong, she’s one of my top generals. So speak.”

Konnor looked at Kassandra, she was glad that Kassandra had her back. She tried to fight the smile that was creeping on her face. She then looked at the man, with a triumphant smirk on her face. 

“Very well then,” he nodded, “I am Hashem, I sent you a letter, that may concern you about the cultists.”

Kassandra hummed, “But,” she took out the spear of Leonidas, motioned it to Hashem, “how do I know that you’re not a spy? Hmm?” Kassandra took a step closer, her grandfather’s spear pointing at Hashem. 

Hashem threw his hands up, as if he was surrendering. Konnor covered her mouth before she could burst into laughter at the satisfying sight. Well thank the gods for Kassandra, Konnor thought. 

“Interrogate me all you want Eagle bearer. But we’re wasting time. I am on your side. The cultists are planning to unite with the Order of the Ancients. We have to act now and fast.” 

Kassandra seemed somehow satisfied with his answer. She drew back her spear, she then reached her hand out to the man.   
“Well then, I say truce,” when Hashem squeezed Kassandra’s hand, Kassandra gripped his hand tightly and moved towards Hashem, whispering in his ear, that even Konnor could hear, “for now.”

Kassandra pulled back and clasped her hands together, “Well then, let’s go.” she looked at Konnor, “Konnor, I know you wanted to journey on your own, but what about one last adventure? What do you say?”

Konnor stared at Kassandra, as she was deep within her own thoughts. Maybe this was it? The beginning of her journey, but maybe it wasn’t it. Did she have a choice? She could stay out in the woods, but then what? She’d never know what her true calling was, if she stayed here.   
Konnor sighed and nodded. 

Kassandra shot her a smile, “Then it is settled.” She turned to look at Hashem, “Lead the way.”

___________

Konnor and the others went on horseback, since it would be a long journey. Horseback or not, Konnor didn’t mind. Back at Chios, Konnor would travel on foot. But now that she was thinking about home, she remembered her sisters back at the village. She remembered how they taught her how to hunt, to fight, and to love. They were the only family she had known. But that felt long ago. If she went back, would they greet her with open arms? Would they be mad at her for leaving them, to travel around Hellas with Daphnae’s murderer?  
Even though Kassandra was their leader now, it seemed that not everyone was opened to that idea. Most of them accepted her, hesitantly, while some decided to leave for good. For instance, Eirene, she didn’t handle Daphnae’s death too well, so she left and became a misthios instead. She and Konnor were close, they joined the daughters of Artemis at the same time together, which created a bond and made them inseparable. 

Konnor wondered, what would’ve happened if she was able to stop her from leaving? Would they travel together? Would she be here now, reassuring Konnor that the gods had plans for them?

Konnor gazed up at the dark heavy clouds. Seems like it might rain soon, she thought.   
Konnor was brought back to reality, when Hashem cleared his throat, “So Konnor was it?” Konnor slowly nodded at him, “Alright. I… apologize for my behavior earlier. I was at fault.”

Konnor could only blink, she secretly examined the expression on his face, which looked somehow sincere, except for those cold, sharp grey eyes. Was he serious? 

“How do I know you mean it?” Konnor muttered. 

“Excuse me?”

“You did hold a knife on my throat, threatening my life. But then you realized I wasn’t the one you were suppose to meet. So how do I know, you meant what you said? And wasn’t the Eagle bearer your contact?” Konnor interrogated Hashem. 

This brought to Kassandra’s attention, “You did what?!” Kassandra glared at him, then immediately turned to Konnor, “Are you alright, Konnor? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. Do not worry.” Konnor assured her, she looked at Hashem, “Answer my questions, Persian. Do you intend to strike down the Eagle bearer? Even though it was me, you were certain I was her. How do we know that you’re not the spy?”

Hashem furrowed his eyebrows together, “Well, either way, I had to be sure if you were her. I heard rumors of her so-called powers. I was testing you.”

Kassandra wasn’t convinced with his explanation, “I do not possess any powers as such. I have fought for my survival. Those are just wild and imaginative rumors. That was foolish of you to attack, someone might have gotten hurt! So Hashem, where are you taking us?!”

Hashem nodded, “I’m taking you to the assassin, who killed King Xerxes. He has more information about the Order.” he paused, recollecting his thoughts carefully, “And again, I apologize for my actions.”

“You should be! It better not be a trap.” Kassandra snapped at him. 

Hashem sighed, “I assure you, it’s not like that.”

Kassandra muttered something under her breath. It seemed like she was about rip his head off.   
Konnor could only stare at the two, continuing the rest of their journey in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... So Hashem is Haytham, for those who didn't get it. Like I said, I'd change names to fit the story (even tho I changed Connor's name with a K😅). 
> 
> And their relationship? Well that will take a while to develop. Hahahahaha😅


End file.
